


Storytelling

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sniping is a family hobby. <br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"I could write a book," Martin grumbled, not quite under his breath. 

"Oh? Oh? I'm sure it would be full of scintillating commentary." Frasier rolled his eyes. 

"You don't think people would want to know what life is like living with you?” Martin asked. “All your strange little rituals and rules?"

"I am civilized." He waved a hand at Eddie, sitting on the couch and scratching at his ear. "Unlike certain other...creatures...in the vicinity."

Martin scowled. "I'd call it, 'My Animals and Other Family'." 

Frasier gaped in response. "What? That _dog_ comes before me?" 

Martin's evil cackle filled the room.


End file.
